The Dead Man in Booth's Building:
by rosenae2002
Summary: Dead Men Tell No Tales. After the whole Zach situation, a new face comes to work in the lab...and she needs the team's help.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Dead Men Tell No Tales

She was tired of looking behind her. She couldn't change the past-but it still tried to control and ruin her future.

She looked at herself in the hotel bathroom mirror and said aloud, "My name is Lily-Lily Cooper."

Every morning she repeated her name, just to remind herself to forget her past. Those few moments between waking and sleep were her most perilous and terrifying, where she had to relive what was taken from her and why she had to disappear. She was on her way to her new life in D.C. and she was proud. Her new background she had created was flawless, (it had to be to qualify for applying at the Jeffersonian Institute, much less be accepted by both them and the FBI.) With the current state of the world, Homeland Security had to give a cursory glance at her record as well before she could be approved for work. Her computer skills and her new degree in Forensic Anthropology made her invaluable. The ten years wasted trying to prove her brother's innocence gave her time to change her appearance after she disappeared and gone underground to search for the actual killer, the same person who had killed her parents and little sister.

Her background started as a Witness Protection special, but her own computer skills had taken care of the paper trail and the obvious gaps that come with quick government created ID's. She had always been good with computers, so much so that when those Terminator movies came out, her brother used to call her John and joked that she would be the savior of the human race. Now all she wanted was to have the best investigative team in the nation prove her brother's innocence and find her family's true murderer. She had gone through all the proper channels, but was just a chubby computer nerd grad student, receiving only a form letter from Dr. Goodman in reply.

"At this time out backlog is extensive and out expert resources limited. Thank you for your inquiry, but we are forced to decline."

Since that letter arrived, she decided to become one of those limited expert resources, not only to help herself, but all those others who were "backlogged". So that's how she came to be on her way to the nation's capital for a grad student opening working for the master herself-Dr. Temperance Brennan.

Now instead of a chubby brunette nerd, she was a blond hottie who had charmed herself into a few computer labs she should not have been allowed within fifty feet. That's why she had passed the background check and had all the documentation and knowledge to back it up. She just wanted to help her family, not hurt anyone. Her mom used to say she would be the first person to learn how to fly-just so she wouldn't step on any ants by mistake.

She wiped the tears off her cheeks and tried not to think about them much, but when she looked in the mirror, she couldn't help it. Growing up she had always looked just like her dad, with his stocky build and mouse brown hair, but since she dropped the extra weight and dyed her hair blond, she was the spitting image of her mom…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dead Men

3 years later…

If anything, she was starting to breathe. Dr. Brennan was finally rusting her anthropological knowledge, Angela was collaborating with her on a few computer program ideas she had wanted to do but lacked the finer expertise to complete, and Hodgins had stopped alternating between staring at her breasts and accusing her of trying to replace Zack. Cam just mostly seemed relieved that someone else could switch gears between "squint" and English, so she was no longer the only one translating for Booth. And Seeley, well here was definitely the silver lining, while it was obvious he was in love with Brennan, that didn't stop him from asking her out and seeming extremely interested in her. Lily was really starting to relax.

They hadn't spent the whole night together yet-she wasn't that relaxed, but the sex was fantastic. She understood that he loved Bones, as he called Dr. Brennan, and she had sussed out that he and Cam had dated, but after she had walked into the lab and introduced herself to him-during a briefing…

While everyone was assessing the remains on the table, and the x-rays were on the screen, Lily stepped up and asked Booth,( who was closest to her at the time,) "This 80 year old woman broke the same hip three times-was she abused?"

All five heads turned in unison-she felt 4 pairs of eyes look her up and down, while one set turned immediately back to the remains, Dr. Brennan then asked, " Why would you assume abuse?"

"Well, the first break could have been accidental due to osteoporosis and her advanced age, but the resulting bone should have been stronger. Most elderly who have multiple hip breaks alternate hips-not have all the breaks on one side. Also her wrists and shoulders show no impact breaks, but there are torqued breaks on the forearms, which strongly indicate abuse."

As the four pairs of eyes sprang back to Brennan's face, her expression softened a bit and she said, "I believe you may be right, we will have to do a full bone density scan to confirm, but yes this woman was abused. Can you tell the cause of death?"

"Not at this time without further examination and a toxicology report. She would have been in extreme pain making an accidental of deliberate drug overdose likely, but I'd want the tox screen back to be sure."

It was at this point that Seeley stuck out his hand and flashed a grin, "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"Dr. Lily Cooper, I'm the new grad student up for consideration." She said while taking his right hand in hers.

At this point, time slowed and they locked eyes until Dr. Saroyan broke the silence by clearing her throat and saying," Lily, I'm Camille. We spoke on the phone."

Lily reluctantly let go of Booth's hand and leaned past him to shake Cam's outstretched hand. "Camille, it's so nice to finally put a face with the voice."

"Let me see, you must be Angela and Dr. Hodgins."

"And I am Dr. Temperance Brennan, Lily is it? What are you a doctor of-if I may ask?"

" Well I hold two doctorates in computer science, one in security and the other in 3D image manipulation, and I am currently in the middle of my doctorate in forensic anthropology with emphasis on cold case resolution. I know a little about the dynamic I'm coming into, but I am not here to replace anyone. I just want to work with the best and help where I can."


	3. Chapter 3

The Dead Man in Booth's Building: Dead Men Tell No Tales

After that it was just a matter of time before she was offered the position of Dr. Brennan's grad student. Her relationship with Seeley was still going fine and she had even considered staying the night. And even possibly telling him the truth.

It was after she approached Jack and Angela and asked for more about the Zack situation that she made up her mind. She would have to tell them all, but at the right time. If she ever wanted a remote chance that she could stay here and be happy(at work and with Seeley) she would have to come clean. Her original plan of having the case file and some of the evidence just show up in the lab had to be thrown out. After the smuggling ring was uncovered in the Authentication Department, the mailroom had become more secure than Fort Knox.

Booth took her out to lunch to celebrate her officially getting the position and to informally brief her on her upcoming appointment with Dr. Sweets for the transition to permanent staff at the Jeffersonian and peripherally with the FBI.

Sitting across from Lily, he noticed she seemed to be somewhere else. After the small talk about their days so far and ordering desert (apple pie of course), he reached across the table and gently took her hand. She snapped her head up from staring into her drink, and looked at him somewhat startled.

"I didn't mean to scare you babe, but you seem a little distracted-what's up?"

As she opened her mouth to speak, they both turned to the sound of small running feet and a shout of "Daddy-Lily!"

Parker ran up followed by his mother. Immediately Lily's face changed-whatever she was going to say would have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-dead men tell no tales

"Hey, bud-what're you doing here?" Seeley asked as he grabbed his son up in a hug.

"Mom needs her tiara replaced, "Parker replied seriously.

"Her tiara?!?" Booth asked with a twinkle in his eye as he turned to glance at Lily, before turning to his son's mother.

"Parker, honey –you're close. I need a crown replaced. Seeley, your office said you were at lunch so I figured you were here," she said turning to Booth. "Good to see you again, Lily."

"Likewise Rebecca," replied Lily-"Although I think we all deserve a tiara-especially putting up with Seeley sometimes," as she got a twinkle of her own as she teased him.

"Ha-ha, very funny-right Parker?" Booth turned to his son for backup.

"I think Lily looks like a princess, Daddy. She should have a tiara just like Mom."

At this declaration, all three adults began to laugh until Rebecca broke off to wince and grab the right side of her jaw.

"Well I better get going to the dentist and get this taken care of-so Seeley you have Parker tonight and I'll pick him up in the morning?"

Sure, no prob. We'll have fun tonight-right Parker?" Booth replied.

"Yeah, Dad. Will Lily come over and make her yummy brownies?" Parker begged "Puleeze?"

"Yeah- Lily, puleeze!" Booth mimicked.

Rebecca interjected, "Bye sweetie-I'll pick you up tomorrow. Save me a brownie, ok? I should be able to chew by then." She hugged Parker.

"I will save you a brownie-even if I have to hide it from these two jackals," Lily promised Rebecca as she left.

As Lily looked down at her watch alarmed at the time, "I better get back to the lab. Did you want to bring Parker by to see the gang for a few minutes? If not I can grab a cab..."

"Dad, can I go see Angela? She makes my drawings dance for me."

"Sure, Parker-If she's not busy."

Sitting in Booth's SUV, Lily let out a small sigh of relief. Rebecca's timing couldn't have been better. Today was not the right time. After Seeley made sure Parker was belted in, he climbed into the driver's seat and reached over to touch her hand. Before turning the key he said, "We'll talk some more later, ok?"

"Sure," Lily replied quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

Several hours later as Lily stirred the chocolate chips into her "yummy brownies", she watched Seely and Parker roughhousing on the living room floor. Suddenly she was back home, standing next to her mother in the kitchen, stirring in the chips while watching her father and brother horse around-and she froze-the mixing bowl shattering as it crashed to the tile floor.

Jolted out of her memory, she started rattling off apologies while kneeling next to the spreading chocolate batter and stoneware mess. Booth saw the stricken look on her face and sent his son to go get into PJ's.

As Parker hopped down the hall to his bedroom, Seely crouched next to Lily and stopped her trembling hands from gathering fudgy pottery shards. He led her to the sink and began rinsing her hands. She suddenly stopped the rapid-fire apologies and simply started crying.

As he gently gathered her into his arms, she began to sob in earnest. He whispered into her ear, "Babe-what's the matter? What's wrong?-Who do I need to shoot?"

Holding her wet and sticky hands out from his back, she hugged him as tight as she could and began to laugh and cry at the same time.

"I-I can't yet, I need to get these brownies made for Parker-I promised."

Reaching for a dishtowel, she untangled herself from his embrace afraid to meet his gaze. Stopping as he released her, he lifted her chin and made her look up at him saying, "Ok-but as soon as he's in bed-we will finish this conversation. You just worry about the brownies-I'll clean this up."

"O-ok." She stammered still trying to calm her breathing.

Booth snuck a look up at her as he wiped up the fudge up off the floor and she re-gathered all of the brownie ingredients. He knew she had never fully opened up to him and that worried him a lot, but she had never looked scared of him before now.

The second time was much better for the brownies. Parker arrived in the kitchen about ten minutes after the mess was only a memory, and fifteen before the brownies would be done baking-the heavenly smell had drawn him out of his room. After his PJ's were on, he had made a royal mess with his toys.

Booth went to change his shirt-brownie batter and tears were not a good look for him. When he saw what his son the whirlwind had done to his room, he dragged Parker away from sitting and staring into the oven to pick up the thoroughly trashed room.

Leaning in the hallway outside Parker's room, he began to wonder and worry in earnest about what could be wrong with the woman he loved. With a start, he realized he hadn't thought about a woman like that since Rebecca. He always shut out the women in his life at least to some extent-even Cam and Bones were pushed back and kept at arm's length. He was pretty sure he hadn't done anything to upset Lily-but maybe now was the time to call in a second opinion. He flipped open his phone and dialed Angela. She answered on the second ring and demanded to know if Brennan was all right.

"Sorry Ang-didn't mean to scare you, but I kind of need your, um-expertise on sort of a personal matter."

Having not planned this call out-he stumbled over the words and felt a bit stupid.

"Sure Booth-what's up? Problems with Tempe? Is she acting weird again?"

"No this is uh-even more personal than that," he replied.

"Oh," said Angela knowingly. "Are you having problems with Lily?"

"Kind of-she seems distracted and closed off-did she mention anything to you or anyone?"

"Translation-did you do something wrong? Am I right Booth-tell me if I am."

"Well yeah. I mean she sort of seems well, afraid of me-" he trailed off.

"Well-gee, let's see. You are a big strapping FBI guy with a gun and the legal ability to arrest God-could she have done something illegal?" Angela stopped short when she realized what that could do to their relationship if it was true. And even if it wasn't –the seeds of doubt cannot be unsown.

Seeing Lily walking down the hall-Booth quickly said, "Hey Ang I'll call you back later. Gotta go- bye."

He snapped the phone shut and it immediately rang again. "Booth," he answered.

As he listened, he got the 'we got a new case' look on his face. "Ok. Ok. I'll call Dr. Brennan and bring her straight there. Ok."

"Babe, can you stay with Parker? I have to go. They found remains in a tree planter in the food court of Pinecrest Mall."

"Sure Seely, no problem. Call if you need me. I can ask Mrs. Jenkins next door to watch him if you need me at the lab."

"That's fine. I'll call if Brennan wants you at the scene. Parker buddy, Lily is going to stay with you because I have to go to work now. If she has to come too, you will stay with Mrs. Jenkins. Ok pal?"

"Ok Dad. Is my room good enough to get a brownie now?"

"Sure bud it looks fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Be good for Lily and go to bed without a fuss-I love you."

"I love you too Dad," he replied around the brownie already in his mouth.

"I'll call you when I know more-either way," he said to Lily as he kissed her goodbye and strapped on his holster and gun.

"Ok. Be careful," Lily replied as she opened the front door for him.

He dialed his phone as he shrugged on his jacket and said, "Bones- we got a case. I'm on my way to pick you up right now. Call me when you get this."

Booth waved distractedly from down the hall as he dialed Brennan's office number, not noticing the two men skulking in the shadows in the far corner of the hallway, two men who should never be that close to an FBI agent without being handcuffed.


End file.
